


Icing for all the Pastries

by cadkitten



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking is a difficult job when there's only one person, but two makes an absolute disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing for all the Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter/gifts).



> Prompt is baking.  
> Song[s]: "Without A Trace" by the GazettE

Flour lay scattered across the blue tiles of the kitchen. The counter was filled with broken egg shells and the whites were leaking down toward the floor. It smelled strangely of vanilla, tinged with the fake scent of strawberries. Beneath all of that, it was obvious something was baking in the oven, the warmth and that distinct smell of it wafting through the room.

Marshall floated lazily about a foot off the table, licking cream from his fingers as Prince Gumball flopped into his chair, looking more than a bit harried by the whole ordeal. "Do you always make such a production over cooking?" he intoned, a small smirk playing over his lips as he asked the question.

"Do you always pop in unannounced on people and demand they give you everything in response to your very presence?"

The comment seemed to only amuse Marshall, a grin transforming his features from somewhat dangerous to horribly attractive in a matter of seconds. "Just you, my Prince. You know how I do so enjoy watching you bake."

Rolling his eyes, the Prince reached back to untie the sickly pink apron from around his waist. Casting it off, he huffed out a breath, his gaze flitting over the disaster zone that was the kitchen. "Really should clean things up..."

Marshall watched him with an almost hungry gaze, a smirk on his lips. "Yeah... definitely need to clean you up."

"Did you just-" the Prince never got any further, Marshall descending on him in a green puff of smoke, the vampire's lips crashing into his own, fangs pricking lightly at his lower lip as his mouth was claimed by Marshall's tongue.

Before he could even debate stopping it, he was moaning needily, his fingers groping and clinging to Marshall's clothing. He needed this like he needed air. That much was perfectly clear to him.

Marshall's fingers were quick, unfastening the Prince's pants, shoving fabric aside to find what he wanted within. Once he had him in hand, he groaned louder, actually piercing the flesh of the other's lip with his fangs, drawing blood and sucking hard on it as he began to jerk him on off. Their motions were frantic, not at all paced. It was almost as if neither of them had any patience at all.

Within seconds, the Prince had ahold of Marshall's clothing as well, pulling on it and making a series of sounds that could only be described as frustrated as he failed to manipulate the clasps that came in place of buttons or zippers on the vampire's clothing.

With a faint huff of a laugh, Marshall disengaged from him, pulling away enough to reach down and unfasten his pants. He pulled his shirt off as well, tossing it aside before he fastened himself back onto the Prince. Their tongues met in the all-so-familiar dance once again, Marshall grunting as the Prince's fingers closed around his arousal. Fire burned through his veins as his hips jerked.

Lapping off the Prince's lower lip, healing the wounds he'd made back up, Marshall slipped onto the other's lap. He gave a pleased sign as he found the contact that he sought within the other's arms. Their cocks brushed against one another, the damp tip of the Prince's making Marshall even needier than he already was.

Before long, Marshall had hold of the back of the chair, his hair falling over his eyes as he moved, rocking himself against Gumball's length. Not a single coherent thought passed through him in those moments, only the pleasure of what he was doing sweeping him away.

"Marshall," the Prince muttered out, his hands tightening on the vampire's hips. His thighs trembled with the effort he put forth, straining upward. His breathing was rough, catching every so often, just enough to make Marshall smirk.

"What? About ready to lose it already?" The question was teasing rather than mean, nothing serious in his tone. "It's okay. I'll forgive you as long as you give me something more to bake with." There it was, their messed up, dirty little secret, all out in the open.

Prince Gumball released a breathless laugh, tossing his head back, his back arching. For a few seconds he didn't even breathe, and then he was cumming, spurt after spurt of the faintly pint fluid expelling from his body.

Marshall was quick, darting away and then back with super-human speed, an icing bag clutched in his fingers. He had it around the head of the Prince's cock just in time to catch the second wave of the other's offering, watching it fill the baggy.

Licking his lips, Marshall moved back, placing the bag over his own dick, his fingers encouraging the Prince's to do their best work on him. Together, they worked him to his end, Marshall gasping and then humping against the plastic again and again as he lost it, adding his own filling to their bag.

The moment he was done, he slumped down against the Prince, his arms going to loosely encircle his shoulders, burying his face against the other's neck. "One day," he breathed out, "I will have you all to myself rather than sharing with the kingdom."

"Sooner than you think if we keep up with the mixture rather than just me supplying the pastries with their cream."

Marshall smirked, pulling back and gently wiping himself off on the bag, standing up to fasten up his pants just as the alarm went off on the oven. Without bothering with any mitts, Marshall pulled the three trays of pastries out and put them on the counter. He picked up the injector and held out his hand for the baggy. "You baked too many, looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

The Prince sauntered up behind Marshall, putting his arms around him and leaning his head on his shoulder. The grin on his lips said far more than words would have. "Mmm... yes we certainly did."


End file.
